


Lying Next To You

by HocusPocusLoseYourFocus



Series: DNF Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Still dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HocusPocusLoseYourFocus/pseuds/HocusPocusLoseYourFocus
Summary: Clay admires his boyfriend while he sleeps
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DNF Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057430
Kudos: 115





	Lying Next To You

2:37 am. Most people would be asleep by now, but not Clay, as lay in bed, frustrated with his lack of being able to sleep. He envied his boyfriend, who slept peacefully next to him. Clay turned on his side to get a better look at the man, smiling lightly when George shuffled a bit in his sleep, mumbling incoherent sentences.

George’s lips tugged into a small smile, one that almost made Clay’s heart implode on the spot. He most defiantly did NOT giggle.

Clay shuffled closer, gently wrapping his arms around the shorter man, and tucked his head under his chin. This was nice, being able to hold the man as much as he wanted. He pressed a kiss to George’s head, smiling in it, loving how it tickled his chin. “I love you,” he mumbled, wishing George could hear it, despite saying pretty much all day, every day. 

He could’ve sworn he heard a small “aww,” but it was probably just his ears playing tricks on him. He rubbed circles into the Britain's back, holding the man closer. “I’ll never, ever, let you forget how much I love you,” he whispered, as if the words were fragile, any louder and they’d shatter and lose their meaning. 

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of holding the man he loves most in his arms. He nearly fell asleep, but then he felt a small kiss placed on his collarbone. Clay gasped with shock. “Do you promise?” George asked sleepily. “Do you promise to never let me forget?” 

Clay smiled, pulling away just enough to look his boyfriend in the eyes. “I’ll tell you every morning when you wake up, every time you help me with coding, every time you do the dishes, every time we go for a drive, every night before we go to bed, and all the time in between. Even when we’re old and wrinkly and our hair’s fallen out, when our memory’s not that good, I’ll tell you how much I love you. You mean so much to me, I’ll never let you forget how much you mean to me. Ever. I promise.”

George’s face turned beet red, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. “You’re such an idiot,” he mumbled, pressing a loving kiss against Clay’s lips. Clay laughed. 

“I’m your idiot, Georgie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this made me feel single as hell :,)


End file.
